Recently, in an assembling process of a vehicle, a technology of assembling an assembly in which a plurality of components are assembled on an assembling line, that is, a modularizing technology has been suggested in order to simplify and automate the process and improve productivity.
A type example of the modularizing technology includes a front end module modularized by assembling a bumper including a cooling module, head lamps, and a bumper beam.
The front end module is modularized by mounting a cooling module including a radiator, a condenser, and a fan shroud at a cooling module mounting part of a carrier disposed on the center of the front end module, mounting the head lamps at head lamp mounting parts of the carrier, and mounting the bumper beam on a front surface of the carrier.
As described above, components disposed at the front of the vehicle are assembled to each other to thereby be modularized, such that the assembling process is simplified, thereby improving productivity.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a carrier for a vehicle according to the related art, and
FIG. 2 is a perspective view of the carrier according to the related art in which head lamps are mounted.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the carrier C is configured to include a front panel 50 including an upper horizontal support part 10, a lower horizontal support part 20 disposed in parallel with the upper horizontal support part 10 below the upper horizontal support part 10, and left and right vertical support parts 30 and 40 connecting the upper horizontal support part 10 and the lower horizontal support part 20 to each other to thereby be provided with a cooling module mounting part and having an approximately quadrangular frame shape; and support panels 60 formed at the left and the right of the front panel 50 so as to be extended from the front panel 50 and formed in order to mount head lamps 80.
Here, the support panel 60 is divided into a lower frame 61 to which a lower end of the head lamp 80 is fixed and an upper frame 62 to which an upper end of the head lamp 80 is fixed. However, in the case in which impact is applied to the head lamp 80 at the time of front collision of the vehicle, the impact is transferred to the front panel 50 through the support panel 60 as it is, such that the carrier C is damaged and a heat exchange module (an assembly of a radiator, a condenser, and a fan shroud) mounted in the carrier C is further damaged. As a result, a repairing cost is increased.
In addition, bumper beam coupling parts for coupling a bumper beam (not illustrated) should be formed at the left and right support parts 30 and 40 at which the lower frames 61 are formed. Therefore, the bumper beam coupling parts and structures for reinforcing strength of the support panels 60 are added, such that a shape becomes complicated. As a result, a manufacturing cost is increased, and the possibility that deformation will be generated at the time of injection-molding the carrier is increased, and fuel efficiency performance of the vehicle is deteriorated due to an increase in a weight.